Reason Why
by eternalpuppetier
Summary: Why is Johanna so mean and rude? Why is she so nice to Finnick? Why she so patient with Annie? And when did they become such close friends? Her's the reason why. T just cause. One-shot. One of my stories for each character of the Hunger Games.


**A/N I love JOhanna Mason! We have so much in common, like our never ending love for Finnick Odair! Don't tell me you didn't see it!**

Cigars. Alcohol. Victors. Capitol. Games. What's not to hate in my life? Nothing!

What's new? Finnick Odair. Whats old Haymitch Abernathy.

What's unexpected. Friendship. Who? Sugar cube King.

When Johanna met Finnick, she expected another obnoxious victor, much like herself. But what she didn't expect was another kid who didn't want to be like this. Another puppet, another plaything of the Capitol.

But what she didn't expect to become friends with the fourteen year old, just a year older than her. She ended depending on him and his stupid sugar cube fanatics for the little source of happiness ever since her parents were "accidentally" killed. They played pranks, drank coffee together, went off to the roof the count the stars. They tried whiskey together for the first time, and burned the flag of the Capitol when they went off camping in District Seven. They would fall asleep together, only to be woken up by Haymitch telling them to get ready for the day.

They would sabotage Capitol parties, being blamed by their young age and naivete. If they really were that naive, they wouldn't be Victors Finnick would say to her when they were told to leave the party, both of them with their finger intertwined, running and laughing.

Finnick taught Johanna how to weave a net, she taught him how to chop with an ax. During the Games, they would laugh around, playing pranks on each other, much to their escorts annoyance. Haymitch let them raid his liquor cabinet, thus achieving two very drunk teenagers and a very sober Haymitch yelling at them to go to sleep, both of them so giggly that they passed out on his couch.

Some nights they would go to one of their rooms and sit on the ground together, and tell each other about their past, their lives, their problems, their dreams that were crushed. And than they would crawl into bed, and turn so that they were facing each other. They would just talk, from ours on end, randomly telling each other jokes.

When Finnick turned sixteen they went camping again, the same way they did every year. But their was something different about him.

"What's wrong?" asked Johanna. " You look so down Odair."

He smiled, but she could tell that was forced. "Nothing," he murmurs, poking the fire with a stick.

"Do tell," she says, putting on her fake Capitol accent and scooting closer to him.

"Snow," he says. "Asked," she freezes when he says "asks" which usually means threatened his family. " For me to take on some," He swallows, not wanting to say it. " For me to take on some, _clients_."

The way he says it, the way he spits it out of his mouth like poison. "_Clients_?" she hisses, angry, spitting. "He wants you to be his _prostitute_?"

He laughs, a breathy fake laugh, the type that he puts on for the Capitol. "Yes, of course, prostitute. Great word. He used the word Capitol public worker."

But Johanna was spitting acid now. "_What_?" she hisses, standing up and grabbing her ax, which she carries everywhere. "Finnick you have to say no!"

"And have my mother and little brother butchered to death?" He asks, standing up and putting his hand on Johanna's small shoulder.

"I said no," she whispers.

"What?" Finnick asks, suddenly confused.

She suddenly realizing that she said that out loud. "Oops," she says. She sits down. "So what were we talking about?"

Finnick is still confused. " You were saying something about President Snow doing telling you

to do something, and you said no," he whispers.

"What?" She asks, shocked momentarily. "No, That never happened!" she says, getting up and walking towards a tree. She leans against the tree, facing Finnick.

Finnick walks towards her, and puts his hand on the tree next to her head. " What did you mean by 'I said no'?" he asks.

"He asked me the same thing," she whispers. " And I said no."

He stops for one second, and breaths. "What happened?"

"My family had an accidental accident," she whispers.

"Oh," he says.

Than he realizes that he is still really leaning in towards her. " Um, sorry," he says, pulling away.

But Johanna leans in. And Finnick leans in too. The next thing they know, their lips are touching, just barely. Than suddenly they pull away, each of them walking towards their own tent.

She thought it meant something.

They never talked about it.

But one day, one day, Annie Cresta came into the picture for seventeen year old Johanna Mason, Finnick only eighteen. The sixteen year old girl was so young, so innocent even when she went crazy. But that ruined everything for Johanna. Finnick didn't need to spend a lot of time with the ax wielding serial killer who one her Games when she was twelve. But they were still friends, just barely.

That was the reason why.

**A/N Question answered! Now I'm gonna go practice with my ax. Haha, just kidding. Or am I?**

**Read, review, love Finnick.**


End file.
